leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS117
/ |title_ja=VS マグマッグ |title_ro=VS Magmag |image=PS117.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=10 |number=117 |location=Outskirts of Cherrygrove City Professor Oak's Second Research Center Earl's Pokémon Academy Burned Tower |prev_round=Rock, Paper...Scizor |next_round=Three Cheers for Chikorita }} or (Japanese: VS マグマッグ VS ) is the 117th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In the outskirts of Cherrygrove City, is trying to capture a group of . He fails and laments that he cannot find a Trainer who is willing to capture all of the Pokémon and complete the Pokédex. Later, calls Professor Oak at his second research center in Cherrygrove City and tells him that he has found someone who is willing to help complete the Pokédex on one request. Bill sends Professor Oak the information to find them. Professor Oak then finds out that he has to be at Violet City at 3:00 PM and then leaves. Meanwhile, explains to a girl that Pokémon can heal themselves by eating the they hold. Earl Dervish then arrives and thanks Crystal for working at the Pokémon academy. Suddenly, a part of the academy falls down and nearly hits a child. Earl then laments that he is not an enterprising business man and cannot pay for a new academy. The children call Crystal to play with them, when suddenly the group of Slugma from before attack the academy. Professor Oak arrives and exclaims loudly that he is looking for the person who wants to help him. Crystal then releases all her Pokémon and weakens the Slugma. She then captures all of them using Level Balls. Afterwards, Crystal tells Professor Oak that she is the one who wants to help him complete the Pokédex. A few days later, the Pokémon academy is rebuilt and Earl is grateful, but wonders who is the benefactor. At Professor Oak's second research center, Professor Oak gives Crystal her Pokédex and reveals that he paid for Earl's Pokémon Academy to be rebuilt. Meanwhile, of leave the Burned Tower. Major events * is looking for someone who can help him with the Johto Pokédex. * gets a Pokédex and helps with Professor Oak's research. * , , and leave the Burned Tower. Debuts * Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * * * * Earl Dervish Pokémon * (Chumee; 's) * (Archy; 's) * (Parasee; 's) * (Bonee; 's) * (Monlee; 's) * (Natee; 's) * ( 's; new; ×3) * (Antch; 's) * (Bach; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Earl Dervish's) * (Earl Dervish's) * (Earl Dervish's) * (Earl Dervish's) * (Earl Dervish's) * (Earl Dervish's) * (Earl Dervish's) * (Earl Dervish's) * (Earl Dervish's) * (Earl Dervish's) * ( ; beam of light) * ( ; beam of light) * ( ; beam of light) Trivia * This is the first round drawn by Satoshi Yamamoto. * This round shares its VIZ Media name with another round in the following chapter. Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, calls s by their Japanese name, Monster Balls. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Slugma |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 117 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS117 fr:Chapitre 117 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA117 zh:PS117